


Silver Polish

by DontKillBugs



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Language, Shippy if you Squint, dumb, mild potty humor, very very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: Once a month, Lake stinks up the Cosay family's bathroom. No, not like that.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake (Infinity Train)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Silver Polish

Nate pushed the door to the Cosay home open, and was immediately slapped in the face by the stench of sulfur.

He backed up a few steps, then took a deep breath, and pulled the neckline of his T-Shirt over his face.

“Can we not, this fine day?!” He yelled into the house.

From the kitchen table, his brother raised a single hand in hello. Jesse had wrapped himself in shiny black trash bags, and a cheap paint respirator was over his mouth and nose. The price tag from the local hobby store was still attached. A piece of paper was taped to his chest, with “ _HAS MATT?”_ scribbled on it in marker.

“Hi, Nate.” Jesse’s voice was muffled and hollow-sounding behind the mask.

“Hi, Nate!” Lake called from deeper in the house, out of sight.

Nate sighed, thumping his school backpack on the table. “Most people do this stuff outside. Y’know, to avoid this exact problem?”

“No dice, kid!” Lake hollered from the bathroom. “I do have _some_ shame.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “I swear, Lake, I’m gonna just start telling everyone that you stink up our bathroom once a month, and that’s gonna be all the context I give.”

“Bite my shiny metal ass, Nate.” A pause. “Okay, Jesse, I’m ready! Come on in!”

Huffing dramatically behind the painter’s mask, Jesse slowly staggered to his feet, and began stomping down the hall toward the bathroom, exaggeratedly slow, as if mimicking an astronaut. His socks poked out of the trashbags wrapping his legs, robbing him of what little dignity he had left.

Nate sighed, before walking into the kitchen and opening the cabinet. He removed a plastic clip holding a back of chips closed, and clamped it over his nose. He took a seat at the kitchen table, fishing his homework out of his bag.

Jesse slowly pushed the bathroom door open, revealing his best friend. Lake was clad only in a sports bra and boxers, sitting on the toilet, gingerly scrolling on her phone with the tip of her pinkie finger. Her chrome skin was shiny and clean, gleaming under the bathroom lights. An enormous, industrial-sized can of silver polish sat on the counter, a pair of rags resting in the sink basin.

Lake’s eyes widened in surprise as Jesse slowly stumped his way into the room, before rolling her eyes with a smile. “Jesse, you thundering nerd.”

Jesse did his best Darth Vader impression into the mask. “Obi-Wan never told you about your father…”

Lake whipped a rag at him playfully. “Just get over here and do my back, Jesse.”

“Beginning HAZMAT protocols. Don’t worry, citizen, we’ll have you sanitized in no time.”

“Keep it up, Cosay, I’ll friggin’ chloroform you with this gick.”

Jesse turned his head, calling out into the hallway. “Lieutenant Nate, the subject is being hostile. Get the hose.”

“CAN WE NODD ‘DIS FINE DAY?!!?” Nate yelled nasally.


End file.
